


Does That Feel Good?

by devourtrouser



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Aftercare, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, bottom reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devourtrouser/pseuds/devourtrouser
Summary: Myrtle arrives back at the academy, to see you half-asleep on the couch.
Relationships: Myrtle Snow/Female Reader, Myrtle Snow/Original Character(s), Myrtle Snow/Original Female Character(s), Myrtle Snow/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Does That Feel Good?

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written smut before, so hopefully, this is okay lol, enjoy <3

  
Myrtle strolls into the academy one night to find you sprawled out on one of the couches next to the fireplace, half asleep, the fire roaring in the hearth. You seem to be the only one awake, as the rest of the house was in darkness, so she decides to check on you. 

"Y/N my dear, are you alright?" she asks, concerned as to why you're awake so late. She comes to gently perch on the arm of the couch you're lounging on, stroking your hair, as you groggily turn to look at her with a sleepy smile. 

"Hey Myrt, I was just warming up down here, it's so cold in my room, and I couldn't sleep, so I decided to wander, and found myself here. Why are you up so late?" you asked, still not fully aware of your surroundings, content with just staring up with glassy eyes at the older witch, while she continued to stroke your hair. 

Myrtle smiles down at you, making your heart beat faster, and replies gently "I was just running some small errands, nothing to worry about!". She adjusts her position, now sitting on the couch, moving your head to rest on her lap, resuming the grooming session in silence.

Just then, her fingers got caught in your hair. Before Myrtle could apologise, you accidentally let out a moan, surprising the redhead so much that she froze for a moment. After gathering her wits, she leaned down next to your ear and whispered,

"Does that feel good?"

Your breathing became irregular, as you turned to face Myrtle with wide eyes, a blush as bright as her hair. "Yes." you breathed finally, moaning again when she repeated her motion, being careful not to pull too hard. 

"What would the others say if they found out I made you produce such vulgar sounds?" she said with a mock gasp. "You're such a needy little witch, crumbling under my touch." she continued to whisper into your ear, hands starting to roam up your body.

You bit your lip, but she sucked on your neck, forcing you to let out a gasp of pleasure. 

"I want to hear those whimpers for me. I want to watch you unravel because of me." Myrtle's hands slowly started to unbutton your pyjama top, occasionally looking at you to make sure you were still enjoying yourself. 

She started to leave feather-like kisses down your exposed chest, gently biting and sucking your breasts, causing you to moan her name, slightly too loudly. Myrtle shut you up with a rough kiss, slipping her tongue in, while her hands ghosted your figure once more, heading towards your pants. She moved away, looking into your eyes for a sign to continue. 

You nodded enthusiastically, and your lips met again, while she removed your bottom half, leaving you in just your panties. 

Gently tracing a finger up your clothed entrance, it was her time to moan, "You're so wet for me dear. It would be a shame to stop here." slowly removing your last item of clothing, she gazed into your eyes again. "Would you like me to continue?" Myrtle asked, fingers now hovering over your clit. 

Moaning a yes, you pulled her into yet another heated kiss, while she finally started to move her skilled fingers, slowly circling your clit, and with encouragement from you, they started to move faster. She added one finger, then another through your folds, pumping rhythmically, matching her other preoccupied fingers. 

When you'd managed to control the volume of your gasps, her lips left yours, and instead replaced her fingers on your now sensitive heat. She was certainly talented, and you suspected she'd done this many times before. You could feel the pressure building up as you started to reach your climax, and grab onto her shoulders to steady yourself. 

Sensing you were close, Myrtle returned her fingers to your clit, placing her lips on yours again. You could taste yourself on her now plumper lips, and that combined with the godly speed she was rubbing your aching clit, you came hard, clenching around her fingers, your gasps swallowed by her skilled tongue. 

With a wave of her hand, you were in her ensuite, a hot bath waiting for you. The older woman guided you in, your knees still shaking slightly from the blissful orgasm, and started to gently wash away the sweat from your forehead, carrying on down your body. You smiled sleepily up at her, and it was now her time to blush, her face blending in with her hair.

"I imagine we'll be seeing more of each other now," Myrtle said, "if that's what you want." she added, careful not to assume anything. You nodded your head softly and pulled her into a gentle kiss. 

After you'd finished your bath, Myrtle helped you get dressed in fresh pjs, and took you to her luxurious bed. It was like laying on clouds, and you found yourself dozing off in her arms, tired yet content. Myrtle smiled down lovingly at you, feeling better than she had in a long time, and kissed your nose, before drifting into a deep sleep as well.


End file.
